What Love Can Do?
by RoniAngl
Summary: After Tohru see and accepts Kyo's true form. Tohru and Kyo are in love. Yuki is jelous and Kagura is hurt. What will happen? Beware, some lemon!
1. Out of the Blue

Chapter I

**This is my first fan fiction, so please be gentle with the comments. But I am open to new twists and ideas.**

**And I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did I would keep Kyo for myself!**

She could not believe what was happening. He leaned closer to her and kissed her trembling lips, long and passionately. She turned a shade of red deeper then his eyes.

_Yesterday afternoon…_

They were up on the roof of Shigure's house, talking as always, (well Tohru was) when Kyo suddenly kissed her cheek and mumbled something under his breath. Tohru stopped mid sentence, and looked at him in surprise. He was blushing...

"What did you say? I couldn't hear." He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

"I said I love you" he replied, very clearly this time.

"I love you too Kyo, You're like family, always looking out for me and…" He rolled his eyes with annoyance. _She could be really clueless sometimes_. He thought.

"No you dolt! I'm in love with you!" He yelled, over her ramblings.

"Oh…" Was all she said. Kyo slapped his forehead, angry at himself for yelling at her. _When will I learn to keep my anger under control_? He looked back at her, looking for an answer or an expression.

Her face was blank. She was lost deep in her thoughts. _Did Kyo just say he was in love with me? Do I love him the same way? Oh mom, what do I do? What do I say?_

At that moment, Shigure called up in his annoying whiney voice.

"Tohru I'm hungry and can't find anything to eat. Please come feed me." She stuck her head over the edge to look down at him.

"O I'm sorry; I'll be down in a minute." She turned back to Kyo, who was still staring at her. "Um… I should go…Shigure's hungry."

"I hope Kyo isn't holding you hostage up there, or doing anything else to that pretty body of yours." He taunted them. Tohru blushed, and Kyo jumped off the roof yelling at Shigure.

"You sick Bastard!"

* * *

At dinner Tohru was unusually quiet and Kyo kept looking at her between bites of food. Yuki shifted his attention between both; he knew something had happened, he just couldn't tell what it was. Shigure was the only one that acted like everything was normal. 

After dinner Yuki confronted Kyo outside his room.

"What did you do to Miss Honda?" He asked accusingly, his purple eyes squinted in dislike.

"Nothing!" Kyo snapped back; returning the glare. "And I wouldn't tell you anyway!" He stormed into his room, slamming the door in Yuki's face. Yuki went back down stairs to find Shigure still at the table in the middle of a giggling fit.

"What are you laughing about?" Yuki snapped at him.

"Nothing, nothing," He snickered as leaving a confused Yuki with his thoughts.

* * *

That night Tohru lay awake in her bed, while Kyo was in the shower, pondering over the events of the day. 

"What am I going to do?" She whispered to the picture of her mother by her bedside. "Did Kyo mean it when he said he was in love with me? How should I react? I don't even know if my feelings are the same? How can I tell?" She lay there thinking and reviewing her memories of Kyo. The shower shut off and she heard the door to Kyo's room shut. A few minutes later she got out of bed and went to see him.

She gently knocked on the door, not wanting to wake him if he was already asleep. She heard footsteps coming from within the room, and the door was jerked open. A surprised Kyo looked her in the face.

"Kyo, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't"

"Can I talk to you, please?"

**Dum, dum, dum... a cliff hanger…don't worry I gets better. Keep reading if you're curious. Leave reviews and comments if there is something missing.**


	2. Nights First Kiss

Chapter II

**We last left Tohru standing in front of Kyo's room and Kyo standing in the door. What will happen now…?**

"Um…Sure" He stepped aside, letting her into the room.

She walked over to the window and looked up at the sky. "It's beautiful out tonight…" She was stalling, trying to find a way to tell him. He looked at the back of her head quizzically. "Yea?"

"The stars are so bright and …"

"Will you just get to the point damn it!" _I yelled at her again. I would beat my self up if I could._

She turned to look at him. _It's now or never, _she thought. "It's about what you said earlier today…on the roof." He looked away, prepared for her rejection.

"Yea, what about it?"

"I…um…I… I love you to." She blurted out quickly. "I mean I wasn't sure if it was the same way earlier today but I had a lot of time to think about it…" She started rambling again, but he wasn't listening; he was in shock.

"Shut up, will ya." He said, without yelling at her. Even though, her lip started to tremble and tears formed in her eyes. He walked up to her and placed one hand behind her head and used the other on her chin to tilt her head up. He gently kissed her lips.

She could not believe what was happening. He leaned closer to her and kissed her again; this time it was long and passionate, filled with lust. She turned a shade of red deeper then his eyes.

At that moment someone opened the door; causing them to jump apart.

"Well, well what have we here…"

**Another cliff hanger… I'm so cruel, don't worry, the next chapter s coming **


	3. Understanding Friends

Chapter III

_Review_

_Kyo told Tohru he loves her and later that night she tells him she feels the same. We last left them kissing in Kyo's room when the door opened…_

"Well, well what have we here… Kyo and Tohru standing in his room k-i-s-s-i-n-g." It was Shigure being his usual perverted self.

"What the hell do you want! And why the hell are you in my room!"

"I heard noises coming from your room and decided to check and make sure you didn't hurt my little flower."

"You pervert! I'm going to kill you!"

"I got to go now." Shigure laughed walking quickly from the room before Kyo could hit him.

"I should go to bed too" Tohru whispered behind Kyo. She slipped past him and into her room. She lay down on her bed and quickly drifted off to sleep and into a vivid dream.

_Kyo was standing by her bed, looking down at her. His hand rose to brush away the stray hairs on her face. His lips moved but she couldn't hear anything he was saying. He had climbed into bed kissing her and her holding her close, without changing. She could feel the heat of his body against hers, and his organ hardened against her stomach. He rolled on top of her, his kisses getting more intense.They were about to..._

* * *

Tohru woke with a start, the flushed feeling of the dream still upon her. 

"Tohru!" Shigure called up the stairs. "Are you up yet! I'm hungry and Kyo and Yuki aren't as appetizing as you are!" She heard crashing sounds. (Kyo and Yuki hitting him)

"You Pervert" Said Yuki (to Shigure)

"You Bastard!" Yelled Kyo (to Shigure)

Tohru giggled at the normal Saturday morning in Shigure's house. She quickly dressed and went down stairs to make breakfast. This time Kyo openly stared at Tohru and she returned his look bashfully every now and then. Shigure spent the whole meal giggling in his perverted way. Yuki wasn't at the table he had left for a Student Council Meeting shortly after beating Shigure.

* * *

After breakfast Tohru started on the dishes, Kyo went up to the roof, and Shigure locked himself in his study. After all her work was done she went up to the roof to check on Kyo. 

He was lying in his usual position, with his legs stretched out and his arms behind his head. She stood on the ladder and watched him for a while. His un-combed orangey hair bristling in the breeze; laughing to her self on how Uo had so kindly gave him the nickname Orange-Top. She climbed the rest of the way up and plopped down next to him.

He jumped, not knowing that anyone had come up the ladder. _She is always doing that to me. _He thought. _It's really annoying, and cute._

"Hey" he said, smiling up at her.She smiled back. He sat up and kissed her, laughing to himself at the shocked look on her face; the look soon turned to pleasure as she opened her mouth enough for their tongues to explore each others mouths. They broke away to try and catch their breath.

Kyo got his first and 'attacked' her mouth again. This time he had pushed up back so she was lying on her back. He shifted to his side so he was leaning on her, with out hugging her. She raised her had and ran it through his orange mop, the other she placed on his hip.

Kyo started to explore under Tohru's clothes with his left hand, while propping him self up with the right. He ran the back of his fingers over her stomach, feeling her flinch at the unfamiliar touch. He started to kiss down her neck and across her collar bone while his hand searched higher. She closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of his body hovering so close to her and let sighs of pleasure escape between her lips.

"Tohru! Where are you? Uo and Hana are here!" It was Shigure.

Tohru jumped up and hurried down the ladder after a quick wave goodbye to Kyo._ Damn, Shigure always know how to kill a moment._ He thought.

* * *

"You're here!" Tohru exclaimed, as she greeted her friends; her usual overly happy smile on her face. Hana wasn't convinced. 

"Something big has happened recently." She stated in her monotone voice. "You must tell us Tohru"

"What are you talking about?" Uo asked, she turned to Tohru, "What happened? Was it bad? Do you need me to rough someone up for you?"

"No, no, no…It's not anything like that." She paused, "I'll tell you, but can we go to my room first?"

The three girls went up the steps in to Tohru's room. She shut the door and the window before sitting on the large bed. She let out a big sigh and started telling them every thing that happened, straight up till they came. When she was finished Uo and Hana were quiet. Uo was the first to speak.

"So…Orange-top is getting serious about you. About time too"

"I agree" Hana replied.

"So you guys are fine with this?" Tohru piped in.

"Of course, why wouldn't we be. Is there a reason we shouldn't be fine with this? Do you need me to do some 'talking' with him?"

"No! Of course not! I was just wondering." She beamed them her best smile.

* * *

It was the last day of school before spring break, no school for a week, everyone was excited. Tohru and Kyo walked home together, Yuki had to stay after. Tohru was skipping ahead and humming to herself. Kyo watched her from behind. 

_Damn, she is really hot today. I wish I could hold her without transforming once…She has great legs. Watching her skipping around in that mini skirt turns me on. Where does she get all that energy? Bet I could put some of it to good use in my bed… Damn, I really need to stop thinking like that. _

Tohru stopped and turned around, trying to find out what was taking Kyo so long.

"Come on Kyo, what's taking you so long…Are you ok?" Kyo had a scowl on his face, one that he'd usually save for Yuki. He looked up at her and smiled. "Nothing, I'm fine"

"Oh…then why are you making that face." She replied jokingly

"Thinking" he answered in an absent minded tone.

"What are you thinking about?" She persisted. Kyo stopped walking and looking into her eyes, an evil smirk crossing his lips. Tohru know what that meant, and usually what he did after. Her face turned a crimson color.

"Kyo don't you dare; were in the middle of the street!" She cried, backing away from him. But he was faster; he caught her wrist and pulled her into the trees lining the street. When they were well hidden by the trees he turned to her.

"Now were not"


	4. Shigure's Absence

Chapter IV

**I will try to make this chapter longer. I noticed my first ones were really short.**

**We left the couple in the middle of the woods on the way home…What is Kyo up too…**

He pushed her up against a near by tree and started to kiss her neck and shoulders, ignoring her protests. She always protested, and he never listened. He would steal kisses from her anytime they were alone, which wasn't often with Shigure snickering around the house. Kyo took full advantage of the emptiness of the woods around them and slipped his hand up her shirt, rubbing her stomach and nuzzling her neck. Tohru's protests had stopped and the only noise she made now was a slight moaning. His hand went up and fondled her breasts through the thin lace bra, and lifting his head to kiss her lips. He decided to push it a little further. He slid his hand down her side stopping to caress her hip. Then he ventured further.

"Wait" Tohru said sternly. "I'm not ready… I can't" He scowled and nodded backing away from her. She started back toward the road. _Damn, it's the same thing every time, can't believe I did that. I should have known, doesn't mean I am not disappointed. I should have never gotten my hopes up._ He walked the rest of the way home in a bad mood. Tohru knew this and kept behind, with her head hanging down; Kyo was always in a bad mood after…after she made him stop.

_I can't stand upsetting Kyo, especially when they had such little time together. Why couldn't I let Kyo touch me? What makes me fell so uneasy? I hope I didn't make Kyo too mad at me. _She didn't know that it wasn't her actions that would upset Kyo; it was his own. He was afraid if he pushed her too hard, she would leave him.

* * *

They arrived at home to find Shigure gone and a note on the table stating that Ayame, Hatori and he would be staying at the lake house for the week. Kyo turned to Tohru and showed her the note. After she read it, she looked up at him to find a mischievous grin on his face. He quickly kissed her and bounded up the stairs. Tohru followed to put her bag in her room, and then went back down stairs to start dinner. Yuki came home shortly after. 

"Is there anything I can help you with Miss Honda?" He politely asked.

"Um…sure, you could chop the vegetables, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"How was your meeting Yuki?"

"Better then expected…" He started talking about all the problems they had while Tohru listened intently, looking up at him to assure him she wasn't being bored. At that moment Kyo walked into the kitchen from the roof.

"What the hell are you doing here, you damn rat!"

"What does it look like I'm doing, stupid cat. I am chopping vegetables and having a conversation with Miss Honda. Something you probably aren't capable of." He pompously smirked.

"I can chop vegetables!" Kyo yelled in frustration

"I meant keeping a civil conversation, stupid cat."

"Don't call me stupid!" He was fuming now

"I would, if you stopped acting stupid."

"Please stop fighting…" Tohru's voice came through, her usual smile still on her face, but her eyes showed angst.

"I'm sorry Miss Honda; I didn't mean to upset you." At that moment the phone rang, and Yuki left to answer it. Kyo continued to glare at his back.

"Kyo…"

He didn't answer

"Kyo…"

"Kyo?" He looked back at her

"Huh?"

"I was going to ask you to set the table, please; if it's no problem?"

"Sure, whatever." He was still trying to cool off from his fight with Yuki.

* * *

Dinner that night was quiet. Kyo would glare at Yuki and Yuki would glare at Kyo. Tohru shifted uncomfortably in her set. Dinner was tense with out Shigure's perverse humor to lighten the mood. Then Tohru remembered the phone call Yuki had answered. 

"Um…Yuki, who called before dinner?" He looked up at her, as if he hadn't knows she was sitting there all along.

"Oh, I'm sorry I meat to tell you earlier. This Sunday the Student Counsel is having an all day fund raiser, so I will probably leave early and get home late. Will you be ok here with Shigure and that stupid cat?" He smiled at her. Kyo was going to blow a fuse over the stupid cat remark, but then realized something else.

"Shigure isn't going to be here, ya damn rat" Kyo retorted, a smile hidden in his lips. Yuki looked at him in shock, then anger.

"Oh, that's right, he let a note by the phone, or at least I think it was by the phone; anyways he is spending spring break with Hatori and Ayame at the lake house. I'm sorry, I meant to tell you. It must have slipped my mind…"

_A full day alone with Tohru, _the thought ran through his head over and over again, till he found himself smiling down at his food. Yuki was trying to calm a frustrated yammering Tohru.

"It's ok, I just won't go. I don't have to be there." At this statement both Kyo and Tohru's heads snapped up to attention, but for very different reasons.

"Oh no! Yuki! Please don't stay because of me. I'd never for give myself. Besides Kyo will be here, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Ok, If you trust him…" he stole a glace in Kyo's direction "Then I will go," He beamed a smile at her, she returned it. Kyo smiled also, but no one was looking.

* * *

That night Kyo was the one that was unable to sleep; thoughts of being alone with Tohru, truly alone clouded his mind. Near dawn he got up and went to the roof, peeking in Tohru's room on the way. She lay on her stomach deep in slumber. He brown locks sprawled around her face, and one arm hung off the edge of the bed. He crept in, careful not to wake her. He placed her hand next to her body and pushed her hair away from her face. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek before leaving. 

Tohru woke up, sensing a presence in her room. See searched the room whit her eyes, to mo avail, who ever it was had left.

Kyo sat on the roof for a few hours staring at the starry sky, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Kyo, Yuki, breakfast is ready!" Kyo jumped, forgetting he was on the roof and nearly fell off. He was usually awake before Tohru had called for breakfast, already through exercises. He would have to make up for them later. He jumped down and headed in the house; right into Yuki. 

Yuki was stumbling down the stairs in his usual morning state, and ran into a warm wall that was never there before. He raised his hand to feel it better, right into Kyo's face.

"Get of you damn rat!" Kyo shrieked, his skin crawling. "What the hell is wrong with you why can't you just get up like everyone else?"

Yuki hit him in the stomach, causing him Kyo to double over, out of breath. "Why do you always wake me with that annoying voice of yours?"

"You're the one that leaned on me, damn it!"

"Ok the table is set." Tohru's cheerful voice floated in the air.

Breakfast was just as tense as dinner last night, possibly worse. There was no sound other than the movement of chopsticks and the wind in the trees outside the open windows.

Kyo rushed through his meal, glared at Yuki and left to start his stretches. Yuki cleared of the table, while Tohru did the dishes. Yuki came up next to her.

"Mind if I help Miss Honda?" He asked

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Please, I want to help. You can wash and I'll dry; ok?" Tohru nodded.

They worked together in comfortable silence for a while. Yuki finally spoke.

"Kyo seems to be a bit distracted lately. Do you know why?" She blushed and turned away so Yuki wouldn't see.

"No! I don't know anything. I haven't noticed anything strange at all. I have no idea what you're talking about!" She suddenly rambled. Yuki looked at her questionably.

"I didn't mean to upset you Miss Honda. I meant he seemed distracted because he hasn't tried to fight me in a while."

"Oh…You didn't upset me. I'm fine." She flashed a smile at him. They finished the dishes deep in their own thoughts and went their separate ways; Yuki to his secret base and Tohru to her room, finishing up homework.

* * *

Up in her room Tohru had trouble concentrating on her work and her attention drifted out the window. Kyo was out there practicing, facing away from her window. His hair was damp with sweat against the back of his neck, and his wiry muscles flexing through his tight fitting black tee. After a while he could feel someone watching him from the house. He turned to face the house, searching all the windows for the watcher; he spotted her in her room and smiled up at her. 

Tohru didn't even know she had been staring till he smiled; she blushed, embarrassed, and pulled herself away from the window. Kyo picked up his towel and walked back into the house, headed toward Tohru's room. He didn't bother to knock before entering. _What could she be doing now, other then sitting on her bed still blushing_? He thought, and he was right.

Her door opened; it was Kyo with a smug look on his face. He walked over and sat on the end of the bed, opposite of her.

"So…" he said casually looking out the window, the smug look gone from his face. Tohru couldn't think of any thing to say. He looked around her room, a lot had changed since he first broke in the roof and she fell on him.

"What were you working on?" he finally said, noticing the open school books on the desk.

"Oh…Well, I…" She went on about her classes and work and ever little thing that came to mind. This time instead of yelling for her to shut up, Kyo listened intently; well, he tried to, after a while he got bored and curled up on the bottom of her bed.

"I'm sorry Kyo. I didn't mean to bore you, I…"

"Stop apologizing will ya. It gets annoying. Besides I was fine with your talking, it's relaxing." He grumbled stifling a yawn. Tohru giggled

There was no Kyo outside when Yuki came up from his secret base and no sound inside the house. Then, giggling…Tohru's giggling. Yuki walked up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Come in," called a polite voice from behind the door. He opened the door tentatively. Tohru was sitting cross-legged on her bed smiling up at him as usual. But on the other end…Kyo…Kyo was curled up…sleeping.

"What…" Yuki started to say, but was stopped by a shushing sound from Tohru, as she got off the bed. She walked out of the room, pushing Yuki ahead of her, and then shutting the door behind them.

"What is he doing?" Yuki started again.

"Napping… He fell of while I was chatting away, silly me." She said rubbing her knuckles against her temple. "Let's go make lunch!" She went skipping down the stairs to the kitchen. Yuki laughed faintly, _I'll deal with that stupid cat later;_ he thought, following Tohru's happy form.

* * *

It was a while later before Yuki was finally able to confront Kyo. After lunch, Kyo went up to the roof and didn't come down till dinner. After dinner it was Kyo that helped Tohru clean up. Finally, after Tohru had gone to bed, Yuki went to Kyo's room. He opened the door roughly, not bothering to waste his polite attitude on the cat. Kyo jumped out of bed with the intrusion. 

"What the hell do you want!" He sneered through clenched teeth, not wanting to wake Tohru if she was sleeping.

"I have some questions." Yuki kept his calm tone

"Why couldn't they wait till tomorrow, ya damn rat!" Yuki ignored the comment

"What is going on between you and Miss Honda?" A look of shock passed over Kyo's face; it then became cool; content.

"Why would you think something was "going on" between us?" The look on his face was not one of innocence. Yuki growled at the thought, but still managed to keep his voice level.

"Why were you in Miss Honda's room then?" Yuki crossed his arms over his chest. Kyo walked toward him, stopping in the door way.

"You really want to know…"

**I love leaving the chapter's with cliff hangers! I heard it keeps people reading. Is it working? R & R**


	5. The Picnic

Chapter V

**Ok, how is it so far? Hope ya'll are enjoying this. If not, don't worry, it gets better.**

**Last time we left at night. Tohru is in her room and Yuki is talking to Kyo outside of Kyo's door.**

"You really want to know…" Kyo sneered in Yuki's face. Yuki just nodded stiffly. "We were having a conversation." He slammed the door on a confused Yuki. _'Having a conversation' I can't believe I said that! How lame can I get? _Kyo thought, listening to the retreating foot steps out side his door. _Well, it was fun to see that look on Yuki's face. _Kyo plopped down on his bed and relaxed.

Yuki went to his room. He was having trouble trying to decipher whatever it was Kyo had said. '_Having a conversation' what was that suppose to mean? Should I believe him? I mean he isn't one to sit around and listen to anyone talk. And he always used to snap at Miss Honda when ever she babbled. _Yuki got ready for bed, thoughts racing.

* * *

When Tohru got up the next morning both Yuki and Kyo weren't in the house. She knew that Yuki would be at the fundraiser all day, but Kyo didn't say anything about going out. She started breakfast and hummed to herself to fill the silence. A few minutes later Kyo walked in the back door. 

"Kyo you're back!" She exclaimed "Breakfast is almost ready. Are you hungry?"

"Hey, Tohru… Let's take the food out…um…let's eat it out ide." Kyo stumbled over his words.

"You mean like a picnic?"

"Yea…sure."

"I'd love too! It's been a while since I have gone on a picnic. Give me a minute to pack the food, ok."

* * *

A few minutes later they were on their way. For a while Kyo followed the road, and then turned into woods, Tohru followed, with much difficulty. They weren't following a path and the ground was uneven due to the undergrowth. Suddenly, Kyo stopped. 

"We'll eat here." It was a small clearing in the woods, the ground was covered in clusters of brightly colored flowers and the air was filled with their perfume. The sky over head was clear, except for a few light clouds. Tohru gasped

"It's so peaceful and beautiful Kyo" she whispered, afraid her voice would disturb the area.

"I know; that's why I brought you here." He spread the blanket they had brought and started to unpack the basket. Tohru gazed at the beauty around her in a daze. She started to twirl, full of happiness. Kyo sat on the blanket and watched her, enthralled by her beauty.

Dizzy from the joyful spinning, Tohru let herself fall back into the soft grass and flowers. When the world stopped spinning she lifted her head to look toward Kyo. He was sitting on the blanket, watching her with a dazed look in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips. She blushed a bit, then pulled herself up and walked over to the picnic. Kyo watched her every move. She dropped down next to him; he leaned toward her.

"I do love you Tohru." He whispered in her ear. This was the second time he ever told her; this one was easier then the first. Tohru looked at him, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I know. I love you too Kyo." She leaned closer and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Her stomach gave a quiet rumble making Kyo laugh.

"Let's eat now." They ate and talked. Well, Tohru talked while Kyo interjected his comments. Before long, the clear sky was gray and cloudy; threatening to burst open at any moment. Kyo and Tohru started to rush to clean up their picnic when a sudden gush of rain poured on them.

"Damn!" Cursed Kyo, hating to get wet; Tohru giggled to herself over Kyo's discomfort.

* * *

They started through the woods at a run; Kyo dragging Tohru by her hand. She kept up as well as she could, but kept tripping on tree roots and anything else she could possibly catch her foot on; but she only stumbled and never fell, until the had reached the road. 

There was a curved tree root that her foot got caught in and she was unable to pull it out before the tug of Kyo's hand pulled her over. Kyo, sensing her fall, without thinking, turned and caught her against his chest. They fell to the ground; Tohru closed her eyes and waited for the 'poof' of transformation that came when ever they hugged and the feel of the wet ground. She didn't hear it, she didn't feel the ground. However, she could feel the warmth of his chest beneath her, and the sound of his racing heart beat.

Tohru's eyes snapped open and she pushed up so she was looking at Kyo; Kyo…in human form. His eyes were still closed and his breath came quick and short. Tohru lay back on him and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing as tight as she could.

"Ow!" He grunted under her. She checked him again, still finding him in human form.

"Um…Kyo…You…ah." For some reason she couldn't get the words out.

"I noticed" He replied, his eyes still shut. When she had fallen onto him he hit the back of his head on a rock, causing the world to spin, and not in a good way.

"Why" He opened his eyes then, looking down at her, holding herself above his chest.

"I…I don't know…But we can't tell anyone yet, ok" Tohru looked a him skeptically

"Ok…?" The rain slowed to a thin drizzle, they got up but when Tohru put weight on her ankle she yelped in pain.

"What is it?" Kyo looked back with a concerned gaze.

"It's nothing. I think I hurt my ankle when I fell."

"Can you walk on it?" She tried to take a step then collapsed in pain, biting her lip to keep from crying out. Kyo sighed, walked back to her and picked her up weeding style, and carried her down the road to home. Tohru watched up at him the whole way. _I wonder why Kyo doesn't want anyone to know that we can hug. I thought it would make him happy. I'm sure the others would want to know. How did we do it anyway? What broke the curse...He's blushing? Why?_

Kyo could feel her gaze on his face and slowly started to blush. He would have fidgeted also if he wasn't carrying her.

"What!" He finally snapped. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing" She smiled, but he didn't look at her.

"Then stop staring." He replied in a softer tone. "It makes me uncomfortable." He shyly mumbled under his breath.

"Ok," She giggled, but looked up the road.

* * *

"Kyo-o-o" A familiar voice called from with in the house. Kyo's face paled; if he wasn't carrying Tohru he would have run back into the woods. "Kyo-o-o! Where are you my love?" Kagura was here. 

"I have to put you down; before Kagura finds me." He looked down at her, she smiled back.

"Ok, I'll be fine." He nodded and gently helped her balance on one foot before running into the woods beside the house. Kagura busted through the front door just as he disappeared. "Kagura," Tohru called. "Could you help me up to the house? I hurt my ankle while walking." Kagura ran up to her, a worried look on her face.

"Oh, Tohru are you ok?" She cried, "What happened! Let me help you in to the house, and then I'll call Hatori!" She helped Tohru hobble into the house and onto the couch. "Wait here. I'm going to call Hatori." Tohru tried to protest but Kagura was already out of the room and on the phone.

* * *

After she hung up, she came back and sat on the floor near Tohru. "He will be here soon…Anyways, have you seen Kyo? He wasn't in the house when I came." She paused to think. "Did you see him leave? Did he say where he was going, or when he'd be back? Yuki told me he would be home all day." 

"You saw Yuki? When?"

"Oh, I was on my way over early, hoping to catch Kyo off guard and ran into him by the school…If I didn't stop and talk to him I might have gotten here before Kyo left." There was a rap at the door. "That was fast; he must have driven." Kagura jump up and ran to answer the door. "Hello Hatori, Shigure, Ayame. Kyo! You're here!" Tohru stifled a giggle on the couch hearing Kyo groan in frustration.

"Be gentle with him Kagura," Said Hatori's stern voice. "He already has a slight bruise on the back of his head." Shigure laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. Kyo ran up the stairs grumbling under his breath; everyone else followed Kagura to where Tohru was resting.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bother you while you were on vacation. And all of you didn't have to come." Tohru started. Hatori put up his hand to stop her form going on.

"No trouble. I was glad to get away. They can be very upsetting to anyone's nerves." He bent over her leg and started to examine her ankle.

"That hurts Ha'ri." Shigure sniffled, with a fake pout.

"I can see Hatori doesn't want us right now." Ayame interjected, adding his own pout, "Let's go to the kitchen till he starts to miss us." The dragged their feet all way to the kitchen, sniffling and whining every now and then. Hatori sighed.

"Your ankle doesn't look too serious. It's a minor sprain; you must stay off of it for at least three days. I will wrap it to keep it stable and give you pain medication. Kagura, could you help Tohru upstairs to her room when I'm done?" He turned to search through his medical bag, pulling out a cloth wrap and a small bottle.

After Hatori treated her, Kagura helped her hobble up the stairs and onto her bed.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Kagura asked

"No, no, I'm fine; really." Tohru flashed a smile to reassure the worried girl.

"Ok, I'll be down stairs then…Call if you need anything." She skipped out of the room and headed to look of Kyo.

* * *

A while later, Hatori's car drove off, and someone knocked on the door. 

"Come in." Tohru called out. It was Shigure.

"Since Hatori won't let me bring you down stairs to make you cook, and I don't trust Kagura in my kitchen, I am going to get some take out; maybe some groceries too…Kagura is down stairs watching the television. Just yell if you need her. Bye-bye!" He left the room humming, a few minutes later she could see him walking down the road, through her window. She laid back and tried to relax, but there was a tapping on here window. Kyo was standing out, on the roof, looking in. Tohru slipped out of bed and hopped over to the widow and unlatched it before dropping to the floor. He quietly stepped in and picked her up, placing her back on her bed.

"What are you doing outside? I thought you were in your room." Tohru asked.

"I was. I came over on the roof. I didn't want to run into Kagura." He sneered, more toward the girl in the lower recesses of the house then to Tohru.

"Yea…um…I don't…I mean…" Tohru stuttered, not sure how to word her thoughts with out hurting Kyo. But Kyo could read her, better then she could read herself.

"I know you don't want to hurt Kagura's feelings, but she has to learn that I don't like her. I love you not her. And I know you feel the same way." He sighed "But, if it makes you feel better, I'll tell her…later." He slid into the bed next to Tohru, lying back on the pillow. "I'm too tired to now. I'll do it after a nap." He closed his eyes and seemingly feel right too sleep. Tohru sighed, then laid back and drifted off to sleep also. Kyo peered out of one eye, watching her breath for a while. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips; when he pulled back there was a soft smile on her face, but her eyes remained closed. He smiled also, lying back down and finally falling to sleep.

* * *

Kagura noticed that other then the television in front of her the house was oddly quiet. Shigure had said something to her about going out or something, but she wasn't listening at the time. Tohru was up in her room with a sprained ankle, and she couldn't find Kyo anywhere. 

_I'm so bored! _She thought to herself. _What can I do…I can't cook, because I'm not allowed in the kitchen. And I can't do any laundry, because I was banned from that too. I know!_ She jumped up.

"I will check on Tohru." She said aloud to herself. She gently climbed the steps and tip-toed down the hall, not wanting to wake Tohru. When she got to the door she opened it just enough to stick her head in. She let out a small gasp…

**I hope ya'll are enjoying the suspense! And I'm sorry to say it might be a while before I update again. Sorry! Don't hurt me, cuz then it'll take longer. Till next time.**


	6. Ankle Pain

Chapter VI

**Ok, soo… Here's the summery takes a deep breath**

**Kyo told Tohru he loves her, Tohru told Kyo she feels the same way... Shigure caught them kissing and Yuki is suspicious…Then… Kyo took Tohru on a picnic and on the way back they discovered they can hug with out Kyo transforming, and decided to keep it a secret. Tohru twisted her ankle at the same time and they came home to find Kagura in the house. Kyo left Tohru outside, (with her consent) where Kagura found her and called Hatori. Tohru in now confined to her bed, on doctors orders, Kagura was down stairs, Hatori left, Shigure went shopping, Yuki is still at the fundraiser. Kagura went up stairs to find Kyo in Tohru's bed… huffing and puffing**

**Now what…**

Kyo heard the door open and, sat up. Kagura's eyes were looking straight at him, a horrified look on her face.

"Kagura" He whispered. It was too late; she had closed the door and was running down the stairs. Kyo carefully removed himself from Tohru's side and followed after her, catching her arm at the door. "Kagura, wait." He sighed "I can explain…"

"No" She cut him off. "I know what's going on…and you don't need to explain. I…I understand." Tears welled up in her eyes as she went on. "You love with Tohru, and she loves you back…I…I'm happy for you two, I really am…but…it hurts, to see you with someone else. Especially someone that can't even hold you!" She turned to look at him; the hurt was as heavy in her eyes as it was in her voice. "Please, let go."

"Wait…Please don't…" a glimmer of hope showed in her eyes. "Don't tell Akito, ok" The hope was gone.

"I won't" He released her wrist and she ran down the street, tears flowing behind her. _Well…That went better then I thought it would. At least she didn't beat me up._ He thought on the way back to Tohru's room.

"Where'd you go" Tohru opened her eyes feeling Kyo sit back on the bed.

"Nowhere…Just got a drink of water." He lay back next to her. She snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She could feel him tense, not use to the closeness of their bodies. After a few seconds he relaxed and wrapped his arm over her hip. _I can get use to this…_

* * *

"Kyo! Kagura! I could use some help with these bags!" Shigure. Kyo groaned and reluctantly dragged himself from the loving embrace of a drugged sleeping Tohru. He came down the stairs with a scowl and snatched a few bags from Shigure's overloaded arms. 

"From your presence I would say Kagura is gone, but from the look on your face…I'd think I disturbed you, or something." Kyo would have hit him if the bags weren't weighing his arms down. Instead he shot him an icy glare and started to empty the bags.

* * *

Yuki came back in time for dinner and was surprised to find that Tohru wasn't at the table and Shigure had bought take out. 

"Shigure, where is Miss Honda? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, everything's fine. Tohru had twisted her ankle earlier today, so Hatori is making her stay in bed for a few days." Yuki shot a quick look at Kyo, who was bent over his food pretending he couldn't hear the conversation. "But it's nothing too serious."

"Let me guess, it's that stupid cat's fault." Kyo didn't look up or make any comment, Yuki knew he was right.

"Actually Kyo wasn't even there. We…" Yuki cut of Shigure's explanation and turned to Kyo.

"What! You left Miss Honda alone today. How stupid are you, you ugly stupid cat." Kyo couldn't hold his temper anymore, but he couldn't tell them what really happened. He jumped to his feet and over turned the table.

"Shut up! You don't know anything you damn rat." He ran out of the house and up to the roof.

"Well, it's a good thing I left your dinner and Tohru's in the kitchen; or else it would be just as ruined as mine." Shigure started to clean up the mess, grumbling how the whole world wanted to destroy his house.

* * *

The rest of Tohru's bed rest day's were pretty much uneventful; there was the occasional checking up on her and bringing her food, but Kyo hadn't snuck in again and Yuki never left the house for long. Kyo would still start fights and sulk on the roof, and Shigure was always making his profane comments. 

On the fourth day Hatori and Ayame came over; Hatori to unwrap Tohru's ankle and Ayame to bond with his younger brother. Kyo was up on the roof for the whole visit.

"Your ankle will be able to hold your weight now, but you still must be careful. No running, no walking in the woods, and try to stay off of it as much as possible, understand." Tohru nodded in agreement to Hatori's new orders. "Good."

He helped Tohru down the stairs where she was greeted in the hall by a giddy Ayame and a frustrated Yuki.

"Nice to see your doing better Miss Honda" Yuki calmly said attempting to ignore his older brother's attentions.

"I agree…But Yuki, you could have…" Ayame went back to pestering Yuki as Hatori and Tohru went into the kitchen. Shigure was in there talking to Kyo's back.

"Tohru!" He called; causing Kyo to look over his shoulder, "You're up and about, yea! Now I won't have to endure anymore of Kyo's boring meals or his listless company." Shigure did a little jig in the middle of the kitchen, Hatori rolled his eyes and Tohru smiled.

* * *

Hatori and Ayame stayed for dinner against Yuki and Kyo's wishes. The meal was hostel, but Tohru enjoyed it anyway. She had missed talk and mildly hostel atmosphere; she even missed Shigure's little taunts. 

After words, Hatori and Ayame left, Kyo went to the roof, and Shigure went to the study. Tohru and Yuki were left to do the dishes.

"I really am glad to see you down here tonight. I…I blame myself for you getting hurt." Yuki hung his head so Tohru couldn't see his expression.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. It's not you fault. You weren't even there."

"That's why I do blame myself; if I hadn't left you with that stupid cat…I mean I should have known he would have left you alone."

"No, It's not your fault at all…so please don't blame yourself. I would be upset if you got upset because I got hurt. I am always getting hurt, you know; me and my clumsy self. In fact, the other day I…" She tried her hardest to cheer him up with her incessant ramblings of past injuries.

"Ok…ok," He replied with a laugh "I won't blame my self." He smiled at her for reassurance; she smiled back.

* * *

Kyo was on the roof avoiding everyone, even Tohru. Ever since Yuki told him it was his fault Tohru got hurt, he was staying away from her for her protection. It was easy to do when she was bedridden, but now that she was up and walking around, the only way he could avoid her was to stay out of the house. 

"Kyo" He jumped, Tohru was sitting next to him, looking at him with worried eyes. "Are you ok."

"Yea," He paused. "Tohru…Do you think it was my fault for…for you hurting you ankle?" He asked hesitantly. Tohru looked confused for a second then thought full, Kyo was worried.

"Why would you ask that?"

"You're avoiding my question. Do you?"

"Of course not, as I told Yuki a few minutes ago it was my fault and mine only, ok." She had a stern look in her eye. She wouldn't back down till he agreed with her.

"Ok" That was that for Tohru, everything should be fixed now, shouldn't it?

**Ok, I tried to make this cliff hanger a little less demanding. I probably won't be able to post another chapter till the end of the week. Soo Soory guys! It's all my fault! I feel behind in my classes! But I promise to have a chapter up by Friday night, well before 11:59 pm, ok.**


	7. A Nightmare

Chapter VII

**The reviews I am getting are great! Because of them I went ahead and wrote the next chapter. (Don't worry; I caught up on my other work first) Thanks everyone! Ya'll inspire me to keep writing.**

**My reviewers are:**

**Slipknot4349**

**Frurubachobitfan2600**

**Spuffyfanfictionlover**

**Anime-Geek74**

**SimpleOne**

**Blackrosewitch**

**I don't plan on going through the whole story, it's getting to hard.**

**Ok, previously on _"What Love can Do?"_**

**Thoru's ankle is better and she is up and about. She talked to Yuki and Kyo so they wouldn't blame themselves if she was hurt.**

Tohru and Yuki were the first to go to bed, leaving Kyo and Shigure alone in front of the television.

"Hey, Kyo, I got a question." Shigure started as soon as he was sure that the other two were gone.

"What?" Kyo answered, not really listening

"It's about you and Tohru. I…" Kyo snapped to attention at Shigure's mention of himself and Tohru. "I wanted to know."

"Know what?" He asked, suspicious as to what Shigure was getting to.

"Well, You love her, right…Don't try to deny it, I heard it all a few nights ago. And don't worry I wont tell Akito."

"Will you just get to the point!" Kyo snapped

"Sorry…When are you going to tell everyone else? I mean it would be better, at least no one would find out on accident like Kagura…I know every thing that goes on in my house… and they won't slip and tell Akito. I know he'll be pissed when he finds out, and it might be better to have people on your side." Kyo go up and walked to the door.

"I'll think about it." He said as he left. Behind him Shigure sighed.

* * *

Kyo went upstairs, and threw himself into his bed. _What am I going to do? I know I should tell the others, but I'm not sure how, I mean I know most of them would probably be upset at me and I don't want them to take it out on Tohru. I'll figure it out tomorrow._

Kyo sat up in bed and wiped at his cheeks, it was around one in the morning. He had been woken by a nightmare… Tohru was in it. She was running…in the woods… from something. He wanted to stop her but his voice didn't work and he couldn't run…he was rooted to the ground, like a tree. She was getting farther and farther away, till he could barely see her. When she was gone, he was finally able to move, but he couldn't find her…couldn't find her anywhere. He called out to her till his voice was gone, and she didn't answer. She was lost, gone…

* * *

Tohru heard a light knock on her door; so light that if she was a heavy sleeper she wouldn't have heard it. She dragged herself out of bed and open the door, Kyo was standing there, hanging his head. 

"Kyo, are you ok?" She whispered. He hugged her, as tight as he could without hurting her. "Um…Kyo" He held her out at arms length and looked at her. "Never mind" she said pulling him back to her and hugging him also.

The stood like that for a while, enjoying the closeness of their bodies. Tohru's feet started to hurt.

"Kyo…" She started again.

"Hmm?" His sleepy reply came from over her head.

"I'm tired, can we lie down?" Kyo was now fully awake, but he didn't move, not sure how to react. Tohru pulled out of the embrace and grabbed his had, walking him over to the bed.

"Right or left?" She asked, as if this was normal.

"What?" He looked at the bed. "Oh, um…you chose."

"Ok, you can sleep on the right near the wall. Ok?"

"Yea." He climbed into the bed, never letting go of her hand, still feeling the terror of his nightmare; Tohru climbed in behind him. Once they were both under the covers Tohru snuggled her back to him and wrapped his arm over her side.

_I can't believe it. I'm in Tohru's bed, as in under her covers, as in holding her close…and she invited me. I was the one that came to her room because…because I was scared; scared of a stupid dream.No, not the dream... Scared of losing her. I'm glad I'm here, next to her…_ They both fell instantly asleep.

* * *

Yuki got up this morning as tired as ever, he dragged himself down the stairs to find Shigure rummaging through the fridge. 

"Morning Yuki, sleep well? Have any plans today?" Shigure was already wide awake. Kyo and Tohru were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's breakfast?" Yuki sleepily grumbled.

"What do you mean? Its spring break! There's no reason to wake up early and make breakfast. To tell you the truth I'm surprised you got out of bed."

"Oh… I forgot." Yuki dragged himself back up to his room and into his bed. After a few minutes of trying to falling back to sleep, he gave up and decided to get up. He ate, showered and tried to watch TV. No one was around, so Yuki decided to go check on Tohru.

He was going to knock, something stopped him…a feeling. Instead he gripped the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Kyo was there…in the bed…with Tohru.

**Familiar scene, ain't it? Ain't I a stinker? ;) R & R!**

**Quick Question: Should I bring Akito into more of the story?**


	8. Yuki's Anger

Chapter VIII

**I am really enjoying writing this. Hope ya'll are enjoying reading it.**

**Ok, Yuki just opened Tohru's door and saw Kyo. Warning: Sexual scene at end.**

Kyo had woken up before Tohru and was watching her. He was lying on his side, his head propped up by his hand. His other hand was running through her hair. He was so lost in thought's of her that he didn't even acknowledge Yuki's presence.

"Kyo!" Yuki whispered through clenched teeth, not wanting to wake Tohru. Kyo didn't look up; he didn't even stop petting Tohru's hair.

"Kyo!" Yuki spoke a little louder and harsher. Tohru stirred, Yuki froze. She rolled over, facing Kyo. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled herself closer to him. Kyo smiled and continued to run his fingers through her hair. Yuki's mouth hung open.

"You didn't…I mean she…but…" Yuki stuttered. Kyo rolled his eyes, he unwrapped himself from Tohru's arms. He would have to deal with Yuki now, or he might wake his Tohru…_Yea, _his_ Tohru_, The thought made him smile. He gently kissed her and climbed over her and out of the bed. He walked past the shocked Yuki and waited in the hall for him.

"What…How…When…" Yuki followed still stuttering. He took a deep breath and started again. "Ok, what is going on with you and Miss Honda? You spent the night in there didn't you?"

"Yes" Kyo answered calmly. He couldn't believe how calm he was being, especially in front of Yuki. Yuki's shock was gone, replaced by anger.

"What were you doing with Miss Honda?" Yuki fought to keep from hitting Kyo. Kyo sighed.

"I am in love with Tohru and she loves me back." He paused, watching Yuki for some sort of reaction. Yuki's face was blank, but his arms were trembling, in anger. "I haven't done anything to her! We just slept! Nothing more." Kyo was attempting not to raise his voice.

They stood in the hall for a while sending hateful glares at each other. Shigure came up the stairs, looked at the boys and went right back down. Tohru's door opened, making their heads turn. Tohru came out, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand. Yuki shot another glare at Kyo before storming of to his room. He made sure to slam the door behind him, making Tohru jump.

"Why is Yuki upset?" Tohru asked, stifling a yawn.

"I told him…about us." Kyo looked toward Yuki's door. Tohru looked horrified. _I never wanted to hurt him. Why is he so angry? I should have told him before. _Tohru felt horrible for causing Yuki pain.

"I…I have to go talk to him." She looked at Kyo, as if asking permission. Kyo nodded. He didn't want her to go to him, but he knew she wouldn't be ok till she talked to him.

* * *

Tohru carefully knocked on Yuki's door, there was no answer. 

"Yuki?" She called, still no answer. "Yuki can I come in? We need to talk."

"Ok" Came a soft reply. She opened the door, Kyo was still watching her down the hall, and went in, closing the door gently behind her. Yuki was sitting on the end of his bed, looking at the floor.

"Yuki…are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" He snapped. "I'm sorry Miss Honda," He softened his tone "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just…I guess I was a little upset having to hear about…about you and that stupid cat form the stupid cat." He sighed. "And to learn that his curse is broken and mine isn't." He looked through his bangs at her. "Do you know how?" She shook her head. He sighed. "Could you go, please, I'd like to be alone for a little while." She nodded and left. Kyo was still standing in the hall. Tohru looked at him, and then headed down the stairs.

_Damn it, I think she's mad at me. What did that damn Yuki tell her? I would go ask him, if I didn't know that it would only make her more upset. Damn being in love is hard. _Kyo followed Tohru into the kitchen, where she started lunch.

"Anything I can do to help?" He asked. She looked up at him with a forced smile.

"No thank you Kyo." Her voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears. He opened his mouth, about to ask if she was ok, she bet him to it. "I'll be fine. I just need some time."

"Ok," Kyo reluctantly walked out of the kitchen and went to the roof.

* * *

Lunch was quiet. The only person that talked was Shigure, and the only answers he got were nods or glares. Kyo was watching Tohru; Tohru was watching Yuki; and Yuki was watching his plate. Shigure was watching the drama. 

Tohru and Kyo did dishes, while Shigure went to his study. Yuki stayed at the table. Kyo tried to talk with Tohru, but she was too lost in her thoughts to answer much. Kyo gave up. Once they were done, Tohru stayed in the kitchen and watched Yuki at the table. Kyo walked in front of her and kissed her. She looked at him, as if she didn't know he had been there.

"Why don't you try talking to him again?" Kyo suggested, fighting against his feelings to try and beat Yuki up. She nodded, but didn't move. "Well, go on."

"Are you sure?" She asked

"No, but it's the only way you'll feel better. And as soon as you do we can get back to our relationship." She nodded; he kissed her again and left the house.

* * *

Tohru walked to the table and sat across from Yuki; he didn't look up. 

"Yuki, we really need to talk."

"I don't want to." He coldly replied

"But I do," Tohru pleaded. "I want you to know I didn't mean to hurt you. I love Kyo, and that's not going to change. But I love you too, just in a different way. I can't stand to see you hurt. I…" He cut her off.

"I don't care." His voice was emotionless. He stood and walked out of the room, leaving Tohru at the table, tears welling in her eyes.

* * *

Kyo came back in about an hour later to find Tohru sitting at the table, crying on Shigure's shoulder. Yuki was no where to be seen. Kyo started to walk toward them, but Shigure shook his head, Kyo understood; instead he went upstairs and busted into Yuki's room. He was sitting at his desk. 

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Kyo shouted.

"What do you want?" Yuki didn't turn around.

"Can't you see what you're doing to Tohru! She is downstairs crying, and on Shigure's shoulder for that matter!"

"So"

"So! So…is that all you have to say! It's your fault she's upset, because you can't get past the fact that she chose me over you, can't you?"

"It's your fault!" Yuki stood up knocking over the chair, he faced Kyo, his fists were clenched.

"Don't you dare try and blame this on me, you damn rat." Kyo wasn't yelling, surprisingly. He was calm; he crossed his arms over his chest. "You are the reason she is upset. You are the selfish one that won't accept that were together. It's your fault." Yuki's fists started to tremble. "You can be such a bastard, you know that." Kyo walked out, softly shutting the door. He heard Yuki punch the wall in his room. Kyo walked away.

* * *

Dinner was quieter then lunch, even Shigure didn't make much of an effort at a conversation. This time everyone was watching Tohru. Tohru ate with her head hung over her plate. 

Kyo and Shigure cleaned up, leaving the two mopping teens to brew in their sorrow. Yuki got up to leave but stopped at the door, and went back to Tohru.

"Miss Honda," She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying. He looked away "Miss Honda…I…I wanted to tell you that it might take me a while to get over you and Kyo… and" He sighed pausing for a moment. "I'm sorry I was so rude. I didn't really mean to upset you. I was just so mad…" he couldn't continue anymore, Tohru wiped her eyes.

"Thank you" She smiled, a real smile.

Shigure stuck his head out of his study after hearing Yuki go upstairs. He went to see if Tohru would need comforting again. She was still sitting at the table, but she wasn't crying. She was smiling.

"Aww…" She looked up to see Shigure standing in the door way. "I guess this means you don't need me to comfort you. Oh, what shall I do with my life now?" Shigure cried out, making Tohru laugh. He headed back to his study just as Kyo came through the back door. Tohru jumped up and ran up to him, planning a long kiss on him. He held her back, raising a eyebrow at her.

"So, I guess you worked things out with Yuki?" He smirked. She nodded and hugged him; he hugged back, resting his chin on her head.

"Kyo…I'm tired, let's go to bed." Tohru took his had and led him back into her room. She grabbed her pajamas and went to the bathroom and changed. They lay in the bed just as before, but Kyo wasn't tired, not like last night. And Tohru smelled so good; she felt so warm against him.

* * *

He started to place soft kisses all over the back of her neck; she squirmed but didn't push away. Instead she pushed back against him, causing a pulsing heat to shoot up his leg and into his organ. He rolled her onto her back and kissed her lips. 

It was a hot heavy kiss, filled with lust, form Kyo and Tohru. Kyo pulled back to looked at her, to make sure she was ok with this. She pulled him back to her making the kiss more urgent, creating more heat.

Kyo slipped his hand up her yellow pajama top and started to rub her body; her stomach and up. He pulled out of the kiss and started to kiss and suck at her neck. His had reached her breast to find np bra barring his way. He raised his head and looked at her in surprise; Tohru blushed but didn't stop him. He went back to kissing her lips and pulled his hand out from her shirt to unbutton it. He had to see her without her clothes; she silently agreed and helped him with the last few buttons. Kyo slid the shirt off of her shoulders kissing them and watching her for a reaction. As soon as her top was off Tohru tugged at Kyo's shirt and he pulled it over his head. He kissed her again, softer this time. He pulled back and looked at her sternly.

"Are you sure?" He asked…

**Ya'll hate me now, don't cha? Well, too bad! You have to wait and find out what happens next time. And…um…please don't hurt me. It's not my fault I'm evil. ;)**


	9. Together

Chapter IX

**Thought I would let you simmer in my last chapter ending…**

**Ok, Sex scene continued, extremely graphic. You are warned…**

**Oh, and Arcan, you got to come back and read this chapter!**

"Are you sure?" Kyo asked, to wanting to overstep any bounds. Tohru looked at him, the blush from her cheeks was gone, a serious look came for her face, and she nodded and reached up to kiss him, for reassurance.

That was all he wanted. Kyo reached his hand down under Tohru's pajama pants and panties, between her legs. He rubbed her thigh; she squirmed under him wanting his hand to go a little higher, but it didn't.

"Kyo" She whined into the kiss; he smiled. His hand moved up and parted her folds. His middle finger flicked at her clit; she moaned with pleasure. He moved his kisses down her neck, where he started to suck on the tender skin.

"Kyo…" She whispered, breathlessly. He stuck a finger in side of her, he hips jumped at the intrusion. He stuck another, moving them in and out; in and out. She started to moan with pleasure, her eyes were closed and her hips moved with his fingers. He could tell she was getting close to an orgasm and pulled his fingers out.

Tohru open her mouth to complain only to have Kyo stick his tongue in it, through another passionate kiss. He took his kisses down the center of her body while removing the rest of her clothing. Kissing from her chin to her chest, to her belly button he stopped right above her pussy. Tohru opened her eyes and looked down at him. As soon as he was sure she was looking, he licked at her opening; her whole body shuttered, and her eyes snapped shut. He watched her for a while, and then he stuck his tongue into her pussy, tasting her juices. Her body jumped and her hands gripped at the sheets. Kyo flicked his tongue back and forth inside of her, her hip pushed into his face, trying to make it go deeper. Suddenly Tohru came. She put a pillow over her face to muffle any loud noises she would make.

Kyo pulled the pillow away and looked at her, she blushed.

"Kyo…take me, please." He kicked of his pants and positioned him self over her, his legs between hers. He kissed her shoulder, and whispered into her ear.

"Try and relax. It will hurt a little, but don't worry." She nodded. She could feel the pressure of his organ against her pussy opening, and then the head slid in, he went a little further and hit a barrier, and he paused. "Are you ready?" All she could do was nod. He quickly pushed himself further in her, quickly breaking her cherry. She bit her lip to keep from yelling out, but a small sob broke through. He stayed still for a while to let her adjust to him being inside of her, while he whispered words of love and encouragement in her ear. Once she relaxed he pushed a little further and pulled back, working up a slow rhythm. Her moans of pain and pleasure quickly turned to louder moans of ecstasy.

"Faster" She whispered burying her head in his shoulder. Kyo obliged, making longer and faster thrusts; her hips thrusting in time with his. Tohru's grip on his back tightened, her nails digging into his skin. She bit his shoulder her body shook in a second, heavier orgasm. Her pussy walls tightened around his organ, bringing Kyo into his own; he muffled his sound in the pillow, next to her head.

Exhausted he rolled of off her; he kissed her shoulder. "You ok?" He asked. She cuddled under his chin and nodded. That's all she seemed to be able to do now, nod. She nodded of to sleep; so did Kyo.

* * *

Kyo woke to the feel of warm skin against his own, it was a wonderful feeling. She was still sleeping, exhausted from the events of last night. He pushed her back so he could look at her sleeping face. 

"Tohru" He whispered, she didn't stir. "Tohru…" he tried again, she opened one eye and looked at him; she opened her other eye and smiled, and then yawned. She closed her eyes and instantly fell back to sleep. Kyo smiled, kissed her forehead and continued watching her.

"Tohru…" Shigure's sing song voice came through the do as he opened it"…have you seen Kyo, I can't find…Oh, I guess you have seen Kyo…" He continued, seeing the clothes on the floor and the two in bed. "All of Kyo!" Kyo threw a pillow at him, but Shigure shut the door before it could hit him; only to open it again. "So this is where those noises came from last night." Kyo growled at him, and searched the bed for something else to throw; Tohru's ears turned a bright pink as she tried to hide her head under the covers. "Oh Kyo, How could you deflower my little flower!" Shigure cried.

"I'm seriously going to murder you!" Yelled Kyo grabbing his pants from the bottom of the bed; he jumped into them and chased Shigure down the stairs. A few minutes later he came back up and grabbed his shirt, kissed Tohru, and went to shower. Tohru got up also and to her own quick shower before going down stairs and starting breakfast.

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Honda." Tohru jumped, Yuki had come down stairs and was standing across from her; it was late morning so he was actually awake. 

"Good Morning Yuki. How are you feeling?" Tohru smiled at him, happy that he was talking to her again. He looked out the window.

"I'm fine." Kyo came bouncing down the stairs at that moment, and Yuki shot a glare at him before walking out of the kitchen. Kyo came over to Tohru and kissed her.

"Let's go on a walk after breakfast, ok?" He asked; she smiled and nodded.

* * *

After breakfast Shigure made some calls and Yuki went to his secret base; Kyo and Tohru walked up the road to a small park. They sat on a bench to rest and Tohru leaned her head on Kyo's shoulder; it was a peaceful moment, for a moment. 

"So, you two are together now?" Kyo jumped off the bench and swung around to face the voice behind him; it was Hatsuharu.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me, you jerk!" Kyo yelled. Haru kept his face expressionless, unaffected by Kyo's usual outburst. He turned his attention to Tohru.

"Where's Yuki?" He asked.

"Oh…He was at his secret base when we left. He'll probably be back at the house by now. Are you headed there?" Haru nodded. "We'll join you!" Kyo groaned, Tohru bounced off of the bench and grabbed his hand. "Let's go." She, Kyo and Haru headed back toward Shigure's house together; well Kyo was dragged mostly.

Hatori's car was in front of the house when they arrived.

"Damn it" Kyo cursed "That's who Shigure was calling." Tohru and Haru were too busy chatting to pay him any attention. They slid the door open to find Shigure waiting for them; Hatori and Ayame were sitting at the table with a pot of tea.

"They're here!" He called out. "And so is Haru." He turned back to the three teens in the door was. "Hello Haru, come to take advantage of a moping Yuki?" Haru shrugged and walked into the dining room and sat near the two older men. "Come sit with us you two, we were just having a nice chat." Shigure attempted an innocent smile.

"Ok!" Tohru said, and before Kyo could disagree, she dragged him to the table; she had been doing a lot of that lately, he wasn't sure if he minded or not. All eyes were on them as so as they sat; they both squirmed under the searching gazes.

"Soo…" Ayame started.

**Ok, so…It took me a while to finish this chapter. It tookme forever cuz I kept blushing and giggling at the begining. I am so immature!But I already know what's coming next! Unlike before.**


	10. The Talk

Chapter X

**I just realized something. s_laps head forehead in agitation_ I didn't put a disclaimer on most of my other chapters! So… I don't own Fruits Basket now and didn't own it in the past. This should cover chapters 2-9, ok.**

"So…" Ayame started, no one said anything; Haru calmly watched everyone, and Shigure cleared his throat. The back door slid open and everyone turned their attention toward the noise. Yuki came in and found six pairs of eyes looking at him, he stopped and stared back, then turned around and went back out; Haru got up and followed him. When the door shut again, all eyes were back on Kyo and Tohru.

"So…Hatori, can I go first!" Ayame raised his hand eagerly. Kyo started to get a bad feeling about this 'gathering'. Shigure had an evil smile on his face; he looked at Hatori, who was rubbing his temples with his fingers. Ayame looked at Hatori too, as if they were waiting for his permission; Hatori sighed.

"Well," Ayame said, taking the sigh as a 'go ahead' "Shigure called me at my store this morning with the most amazing news!" Ayame paused. "Is it true that you deflowered the flower already? Because we were planning to have this talk with you before then. You see, when you love some one…"

"What the hell! There is no way I'm gonna talk about this with you three damn it!" Kyo started to leave, taking a stumbling Tohru from the table with him.

"Hold on Kyo." Hatori stopped him. "Tohru you are free to leave, but I need to speak with Kyo for a moment." Tohru looked at Kyo he rolled his eyes and let go of her hand, he went back to the table and defiantly stood in front of a stern Hatori and the giggling Ayame and Shigure. Tohru reluctantly left the room and went outside.

* * *

Yuki and Haru were sitting on the steps in front of the house, they looked back when they heard the door slid open to find Tohru coming out, but looking behind her. Before either of the boys thought to move she tripped over her own feet and landed right on top of Yuki and Haru, who were instantly transformed. 

"Oh, my goodness…I'm so sorry. I didn't see you guys there. I didn't mean too…" Tohru chattered, as she usually does after causing a Soham to transform. Haru and Yuki nodded. Yuki went back to sitting in his rat form and Haru, in his zodiac form watched him; Tohru was watching Yuki too.

"Haru, would you stop staring at me like that. It makes me uncomfortable." Yuki snapped at him. Haru started to watch Tohru, who had also stopped watching Yuki, not wanting to upset him again. Now she squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.

* * *

"Shut up! I listened to Hatori, so I don't need to listen to you!" A door slammed and a fuming Kyo came storming out of the house. At that moment Yuki and Haru transformed back, causing Tohru to twirl around and Kyo to yell even more. "What the hell are you two doing out here! Put some clothes on damn it!" 

"Stupid Cat" Muttered Yuki as he was dressing

"What did you say! Are you just trying to piss me off!"

"I said stupid cat." Yuki repeated coldly.

"That's it! I'm gonna kick your ass, sissy boy!"

"Kyo, Yuki please don't fight now." Tohru's soft plea was barely audible over the bickering, but it was enough to stop Kyo in his tracks. He clenched his fists for a moment then sighed.

"Fine…" _I don't need to fight Yuki. I don't have a reason to anymore. My curse is broken and I have Tohru…I already beat him… And he knows it. _Kyo started to smile, but stopped himself before it grew anymore. Yuki noticed, and a scowl replaced his emotionless face.

"Hey, Tohru what's for lunch?" Haru sensed the change in the atmosphere around Yuki.

"Oh! I haven't even started to prepare lunch yet!"

"I'll help." Tohru and Haru went into the house, leaving Yuki and Kyo in a staring match.

* * *

_That stupid cat! What is he smiling about? He doesn't deserve Tohru; she is much too good for him. He doesn't deserve to touch her! How dare he touch her!_ Kyo, seeing Yuki looking so upset, grinned at him.Yuki swung his fist and hit Kyo in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, surprised at the attack; then started to laugh. 

"What the hell are you laughing at!" Yuki was shaking with anger.

"You," Kyo wheezed. "You hit me… You attacked me… after I stopped…because you're mad." Kyo paused to catch his breath and stood back up. "Because you're jealous." Yuki swung at him again, but this time Kyo dodged it and returned the attack, catching Yuki off guard on the chin knocking him backwards. They started to fight.

* * *

Inside Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame were still sitting around the table; Tohru and Haru were in the kitchen. The three men at the table could hear sounds of the fight outside, but didn't bother with it till Kyo was sent flying into the house by Yuki. 

Tohru hearing the crash ran into the next room to see Yuki walk over the debris of the door and pick up Kyo by his shirt collar.

"Yuki, what's going on?" Tohru's voice broke through his thoughts. He looked up from the battered Kyo. Everyone was staring at him in disbelief; everyone except Haru. He had predicted this and had calmly walked out of the kitchen and was leaning in the doorway.

Yuki dropped Kyo and stormed out of the room; Haru started to follow.

"Haru" Hatori called out; Haru stopped. "We should get going. Thank you for the tea Shigure."

"Are you sure you won't stay for lunch?"

"No thank you Tohru." Hatori got up and left; Ayame and Haru followed. Tohru went back into the kitchen.

"What did you do to Yuki?" Shigure asked. Kyo was now sitting up rubbing his side; the sly grin he had was in full bloom.

"Me? Nothing…He attacked me first." Shigure raised an eyebrow in question. "I didn't do anything! That damn rat is just crazy!" Shigure shrugged. Kyo growled and muttered something under his breath.

Yuki didn't come down for lunch or for the rest day, for that matter. Shigure visited him before dinner.

"Brooding in our room are we? Moping over our greatest loss to our greatest enemy. Ah, life is so unfair to the young."

"Go away." Yuki, who was lying on his bed, growled at his older cousin. Shigure sighed.

"Ah, the pain of a lost love hurts the most. Oh, woe is we!" Shigure continued dramatically; only to be hit in the face with a pillow that was thrown with enough force to knock him from the doorway. Yuki got out of the bed and grabbed the pillow from Shigure and slam the door in his face.

At this time Tohru and Kyo were cuddling on the roof.

"Kyo, if you don't mind me asking; what was it Hatori talked to you about?" Tohru asked.

"Um…well…" Kyo stuttered, blushing a bit.

**Ah, ok. This chapter was harder to write then the last. I think I'm starting to get that writer's block thing. I'll keep trying though! R&R, and give me some ideas, I already know what Akito's going to do, I just need to fill time till he get's there.**


	11. End of Spring Break

Chapter XI

**This writer's block is a bitch! I would have giving up if it wasn't for your persistent threats. Hope this one comes up to your standards.**

**And before I forget: I don't own Fruits Basket, or Kyo. Although I do have a little teddy bear I named Kyou.**

"Um…well…" Kyo stuttered. "It was kinda about us, in a way…well, what Hatori said was. Ayame and Shigure just wanted to know things like how and what happened." Kyo blushed, but Tohru couldn't see him.

_Flashback:_

"_…I don't know what ya'll are so worried 'bout."_

"_Ha'ri, can I ask my questions now?" Ayame whined_

"_Your questions are not relevant." Hatori shot him an angry look, Ayame pretended not to see._

"_Kyo, Ayame and I wanted to know how you did it." Shigure piped in._

"_Yea and how did you keep from transforming?" Ayame joined_

"_Or did you transform?"_

"_It had to be awkward transforming in the middle of it."_

"_I'd think it would spoil the mood" Shigure said. Hatori rolled his eyes in frustration._

"_So, we want details!" Ayame was jumping with excitement._

"_What the hell! There is no way I'm tell you, damn it!" Kyo stormed out of the room._

_End Flashback _

"Kyo, I am happy, being with you." Tohru's voice broke through the memory.

"Me too, Tohru… me too."

* * *

It was Sunday, the last day of spring break. Yuki had come down for breakfast, but was still a horrible mood. He refused to look or talk to anyone, and left the house as soon as breakfast was over. However, his attitude didn't upset the natural up beat demeanor of Tohru. 

Tohru was skipping and singing all around the house today, occasionally tripping over herself, making Kyo laugh. Kyo stood in the door way watching her clean. Whenever she attempted to brush past him he would grab her up into a hug and she would kiss him. He felt like a giddy school boy. Then Shigure came into the room behind Kyo and watched them for a while.

"Ah…How wonderful young love can be. Passing the long days in each others company, enjoying…" Shigure's last sentence was cut off when Kyo spun around and hit him in the face. Tohru giggled, causing both of them to send her a shocked look; she never found it funny when Yuki or Kyo would hit Shigure.

"Might I ask you what you are so happy today, my flower?" Shigure raised and eyebrow and Kyo nodded. Tohru's smile widened.

"I'm happy because tomorrow school starts tomorrow, and now that Yuki knows about Kyo and me, we can be together in public!" Tohru giggled and went back to work. Shigure made a wide grin at a shocked Kyo. Public. For some reason the thought made him shiver.

"What the hell are you smiling about!" He shouted at Shigure. Shigure snickered and hurried out of the room.

* * *

Yuki walked to school with Tohru and Kyo, and even joined in a small conversation with the overly excited girl. However, Kyo seemed to be sulking a bit. 

"Hey Orange top; Princy. Tohru how was your spring break?" Uo asked

"It was fine."

"Something is different about you Tohru." Hana was standing behind Uo

"No! It's nothing. Nothing at all!" Tohru pulled Uo and Hana away from the two boys.

* * *

The school day went better then Kyo had expected. Of course he was pick on a bit, but surprisingly it didn't upset him, much. 

Tohru and Kyo walked home alone again, Yuki had something to take care of. It was a quiet walk home. Tohru was skipping ahead and smiling, as always, and Kyo was watching the sky. Thankful for how wonderful his life had become since she walked into it.

"Come on, slowpoke!" Tohru called to him, he started a slow jog to catch up to her. They walked the rest of the way hand in hand.

"Shigure! We're back from school!" Tohru called as soon as they were through the door.

"He is not here right now. I sent him and Hatori out for a while." Tohru and Kyo froze in the hall. "Well, I see the little rumors are true…"

**Ok, I finally finished this one. The next chapter will be the last! Yea! Um, but I thought you should know that when I started writing this I had only seen the first two DVDs and I've been reading the manga through out. Oh, and I didn't put the whole 'talk' in to the story, wasn't sure how.**


	12. Finally Free

Chapter XII

**Ok, this is the last chapter! I hope it is enjoyable to ya'll.**

**And I don't own fruits basket! I've only seen the first two DVDs and read the first 5 books…**

"Well, I see the little rumors are true…" Kyo dropped Tohru's hand and pushed her behind him.

"Akito…What are you doing here." He asked coldly.

"I heard rumors going around that the monster had fallen in love. But whenever I asked someone, I could never get a straight answer. So I thought I would come and see for myself. Unfortunately... the rumors were true." Malice and hatred could be heard in Akito's voice.

A low growl started in Kyo's throat and his fists clenched as he stepped toward Akito. Tohru grabbed his arm, he looked back at her; fear showed on her face. He stopped; Akito raised his eyebrow at them. He then turned and walked in to the dinning room and sat down.

"A-Akito, could I get you some tea?" Tohru stuttered. Akito nodded, watching Kyo intently. "Kyo, sit with me"

Kyo watched Tohru walk into the kitchen and then sat across from the violent head of the family. They glared at each other for a while. Akito was the first to speak.

* * *

In the kitchen, Tohru was having trouble getting the tea started. Her hands were shaking so badly she couldn't fill the pot with water. And when she did, most of it was spilled over the floor. Once it was set she leaned against the counter and attempted to slow her rapid heart beat; then a large crashing sound came from the dinning room. Tohru ran into the room. 

"You don't control me anymore!" Kyo yelled. Akito threw something that crashed against the wall. They then noticed Tohru standing in the doorway. Akito's face was screwed up in anger.

"You!" He pointed at her. "This is your fault. You stole him from me! You stole them all! You bitch!" He threw another object, but this time it was aimed at Tohru. Kyo grabbed her in a protective hug, his back to Akito. They stumbled together when it hit, but Kyo kept her from falling. Akito starred at them dumbfounded.

Kyo pushed Tohru back out the door, and turned to face Akito.

"Get out of here Tohru." His voice sounded hard through his clenched teeth. Tohru nodded and reluctantly ran out and around the house to the front. More crashing sounds were heard inside.

* * *

Yuki was almost home when Tohru came running toward him; tears were running down her face. 

"Miss Honda, What's wrong? Why are you crying" Yuki quickly asked.

"A-Akito…And Kyo…The house." She stuttered threw gasping sobs. Yuki let go of her and started running toward the house.

"Find Hatori!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Yuki busted into the house to find Kyo on the floor glaring at Akito. Akito also looked a little tattered, but he was still standing.

"Akito…" Yuki couldn't think of what to say; of how to stop him. Akito looked at Yuki and an evil smile crossed his face.

"Yuki…Don't tell you want to help this monster." He coldly asked. Yuki looked a Kyo, but his gaze was still on Akito.

* * *

Hatori, Shigure, Haru, and Tohru, pulled up to Shigure's house with a screech. Doors were slammed and everyone ran into the house. Yuki was supporting Kyo on one side of the room and Akito was leaning on a wall at the other. Everything in between was a mess. 

Tohru brushed past the three men and went to stand near Yuki and Kyo. No one else moved for a while. Then, Akito fell to his knees. Hatori walked over to him and took his pulse.

"Akito, we should get back to the main house. You are not well." Hatori explained calmly as he helped him up. Akito glared at the three teens across the room, but was too weak to protest at the moment.

* * *

No one moved till the sound of Hatroi's car couldn't be heard. Shigure and Haru started to clean up the trashed dining room. After making sure Kyo could stand alone, Yuki joined. Tohru stood still, watching him with tears in her eyes. 

"Don't start crying now Tohru… Ow!" Tohru threw herself against him knocking them both over. She landed on top of him.

"I'm so sorry Kyo! I thought I was going to lose you! I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you ok…" She cried

"I'm fine." He patted her head. Everyone else in the room was silently watching them.

"So that explains it!" Shigure exclaimed. "I should have guessed" Haru and Yuki gave him a confused look.

"Oh yea, we didn't tell anyone…A little while ago we discovered that Kyo doesn't transform when I hug him." Tohru filled them in.

"That must be how he was able to stand against Akito for so long… I wonder did you find this out before or after you and…" Kyo shot him a death look.

"Never mind" Shigure flashed his innocent smile. Haru shook his head and Yuki was confused, yet again.

"So, what will you do now?" Shigure had his serious face on now.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked

"You are freed from the curse; no longer under Akito's rule. What will you do?"

"Oh… I don't know…"

"What do you mean 'I don't know' you can do anything you want; have anything you want! And you're saying 'I don't know'"

"I already have everything I want." He smiled down at Tohru, and she smiled back tightening her hold on him.

**Ok, this is the end. I enjoyed writing it…I even enjoyed the kind (and some threatening) reviews. Hope everyone enjoyed! And heres all my reviewers (at story completion) in order of review placed!**

**Blackrosewitch, **

**Spuffyfanfictionlover, **

**furubachobitsfan2600, **

**Anime-Geek74, **

**slipknot4349, **

**SimpleOne, **

**merece22des, **

**arcanumpanthera, **

**DarkRealm08, **

**Trumpet-Geek, **

**Fan999123, **

**ShadowWolves, **

**Save the trees wipe ur ass with an owl, **

**Indigo Spirit, **

**Nomo1991, **

**sasukegrl, **

**darkstorm220.**


	13. Extra! info, not a chapter!

**Extra!**

**Not sure if I have to write this, cuz this isn't a part of the story but…**

**I do not own Fruits Basket! Happy:(**

**Ok, here is what this is about… nice and short… ;)**

**I realized that I had many spelling and grammar mistakes and went back and fixed what ever was brought to my attention by you, my reviewers.**

**Yuki did know about Kyo's curse being broken he was a little shocked to see it so openly and was confused because he didn't know that Kyo and Tohru had done it.**

**I know ya'll want a sequel but I need to finish the series first… and that might take a while. I'll hopefully finish (both manga and anime) by summer.**

**If you want a sequel then send me what you think should happen…I need something to work off of! This stuff ain't easy, as you already know.**

**Last but not least, thought I should place the people who made my story one of their favorites as a thank you. (Alphabetical order!) And I am going to be placing all of these people on my profile!**

**Anime-Geek74, arcanumpanthera, Blackrosewitch, catnipgrl-kyo, darkstorm220, demonic-phenomina, Enemy-Of-Angels, ferraldiamonde, furubachobitsfan2600, HanyouGirl17, inu-freak101, KawaiiKitsuneDemon, Kikishi9899, kirchenstreber, LiTlEgReen-WizArd-JedI, merece22des, moonlit shadow2004, Hs. Hiwatari, mykyo, Nansu, Noir.from.the.Shadows.of.your.Nightmares, Painted Angel Wings, PhantomAngel17, rollorgod90, Save the trees wipe ur ass with an owl, SiDragon, slipknot4349, Spuffyfanfictionlover, Surukunai of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, WicketKlownSparky **


End file.
